


Unconditional

by Psaack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fanart, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reylo - Freeform, Shower Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psaack/pseuds/Psaack
Summary: Rey se retrouve dans une bien étrange posture après une séance d'entrainement. Par accident, elle laisse libre le champ pour que Kylo Ren vienne l'interrompre dans ses activités, par le biais de leur lien et il va se retrouver très rapidement submergé par ses sentiments qu'il tente de dominer même si il sait que c'est une cause perdue. Entre TLJ et TROS
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> Dislcaimer : Pas à moi, les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à George Lu... Disney *sigh*
> 
> Rating : M, contenu sexuellement explicite.
> 
> Trigger : Dubcon ?
> 
> Time : Entre VIII et IX
> 
> Contexte : Repost après correction et ajouts pour apporter plus de substance.

Enragée.

C'était le seul mot s'appliquant à Rey concernant son état psychologique actuel.

Cette guerre était un échec.

Sa formation était un échec.

Sa tristesse semblait tout autant insurmontable à présent que Luke avait fait ses derniers adieux.

Le poids des responsabilités et des Jedi pesait à présent sur ses frêles épaules et rien, personne ne semblait voir, ni même comprendre les doutes qui l'habitaient.

Cette colère sourde avait pris une forme tortueuse, s'insinuait dans ses veines comme un poison douloureux.

Chaque fois, cependant, qu'elle se remémorait à quoi la haine allait la livrer, la faisait instantanément basculer de nouveau. Ses sourcils se détendaient et sa mâchoire se décrispait pour tenter vainement de laisser place à un visage moins torturé. Plus agréable à regarder et surtout, c'était dans ces rares instants de prise de conscience que ses amis, les gens autour d'elle osaient finalement lui adresser la parole.

Sauf Leia.

Leia ne regardait pas Rey de la même façon.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'attendre que l'orage passe.

Elle connaissait.

Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'elle était en train de traverser et la dualité en Rey qui tendait à se révéler un peu plus chaque jour n'inspira rien de particulier à la vieille princesse si ce n'est qu'un renforcement d'affection.

Après tout, chaque Jedi était un être vivant avec des sentiments plus ou moins compliqués.

La jeune femme était perplexe quant aux expressions que Leia lui offrait lorsqu'elles bavardaient. Si elle avait choisi de ne pas se livrer pour autant, la sœur de Luke avait la fâcheuse manie de laisser penser qu'elle était capable de lire en elle et ça, ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Rey.

Cela la forçait à mettre à jour pour elle-même ce qu'elle avait véritablement au fond de son âme, un sujet que Leia n'avait cependant jamais abordé, par confort.

Rey était bornée, têtue et bourrue, trois presque synonymes pour marquer son incorrigible manière de faire face à ce qu'elle considérait comme étant honteux et perdu d'avance.

Par ailleurs, Leia demeurait la sœur de Luke.

Jamais elle ne pensait à elle comme étant la mère de Kylo Ren.

Ou peut-être que c'était un mensonge. Ren revenait toujours au galop dans son esprit. Il y avait toujours quelque chose pour le lui rappeler.

Ici, sur cette base, il y avait Leia, le Faucon, Finn avec qui il s'était battu… Tout cet héritage. Tout ici lui rappelait pourquoi ils se battaient mais au fond, la cause véritable était de ramener son fils intact à sa mère.

Rey était amère.

Elle en voulait à Kylo pour la triste conséquence de ses actes et par-dessus tout, elle lui en voulait pour avoir abandonné, taillé en pièce une famille qui semblait l'aimer. On pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait, quand le sujet de Ren était abordé, dans les yeux de Leia brillait une profonde détresse mais également et sans chercher à la cacher, cet amour inconditionnel qu'une mère éprouvait pour son fils.

Rey lui en voulait, elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un la regarde comme ça ou pense à elle de cette manière.

Elle n'avait personne.

Elle n'était personne.

Ce soir-là, la jeune Jedi rentra de son entraînement, désabusée.

Ses prouesses pourtant félicitées par la matriarche n'avaient pas de quoi faire rosir un padawan à son humble avis.

Elle était distraite, distante et rien ne semblait se goupiller comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

Dans le fond, elle se mordait les doigts d'avoir laissé Kylo faire comme il l'entendait, de ne pas avoir su avoir la persuasion et efficacité nécessaire pour le ramener au bercail.

Depuis, ses choix la hantaient, mais pas moins que l'idée égoïste que Ren avait eue de prendre le total contrôle des opérations ennemies.

Voilà des mois que cette nouvelle base était posée et rien…

Elle se contentait de faire barrage lorsqu'elle sentait qu'il était sur le point de se montrer, de nouer le lien. La rancune était tenace.

Rey trouva refuge au sein du Faucon.

Elle constata sa solitude lorsqu'elle entra, Finn et Poe étaient encore partis vadrouiller on ne sait où et les droïdes en révisions.

C'était absolument parfait. De toutes manières, elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit et sa frustration aurait certainement menée à une nouvelle dispute entre eux trois.

Les cheveux gras de son parcours sportif lui dictaient qu'il était peut-être temps de prendre une douche, ça et le fait qu'ils soient collés à son front avec la sueur à moitié évaporée. Ici quoi qu'il en fût, les nuits étaient d'une lourdeur qui lui faisaient presque envier la froideur et les vallées sablonneuses de Jakku à la tombée du jour.

Rey se dirigea vers l'ancienne cabine de Han, là où elle passait le plus clair de ses nuits dans la literie absolument abominable mais ça c'était un léger détail. L'ancienne carcasse de sa jeunesse ne lui manquait étrangement pas.

Elle se déshabilla, éprouvée par ses douleurs musculaires et trouva tout de même la force d'épousseter ses vêtements de la terre, des résidus de plantes et de roche qui les recouvraient avant de tout mettre dans un panier pour les laver plus tard dans un ruisseau.

Elle ôta également les épingles de ses cheveux et les posa méticuleusement sur l'espèce de bobine de câbles minuscule qui servait de chevet à sa couche. A présent ils étaient si longs qu'elle pouvait sentir les pointes chatouiller sa colonne vertébrale, juste en dessous de ses omoplates.

D'un pas lent elle se dirigea vers le tout petit espace de toilette, ne comportant qu'un robinet d'eau. Il était vétuste, comme le reste du vaisseau mais cela ferait bien l'affaire pour le temps qu'il continuera à fonctionner.

L'eau coula froide, en cascade depuis un tuyau directement au-dessus de sa tête et comme tous les jours, elle couina avant de revêtir un sourire de sa bêtise. Elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre davantage que le chauffe-eau s'enclenche.

Elle frotta énergiquement son visage et profita de l'eau froide pour détendre et calmer ses muscles souffrants alors que sous elle, l'eau s'infiltrant dans le conduit des eaux usagées coulait brune.

Elle s'était pourtant bien donnée à son entraînement mais rien qui ne puisse la satisfaire. Elle avait besoin de plus.

C'était vicieux chez elle, ce besoin de vouloir s'affirmer toujours plus fort, d'atteindre des sommets. Aujourd'hui rien de ce qu'elle faisait ne l'impressionnait même si les autres continuaient de la regarder estomaqués, elle n'était pas tout à fait au point et elle le savait.

Elle aurait vendu son bras droit pour que Luke puisse continuer de lui enseigner ce qu'il savait. Pour qu'elle soit à sa hauteur… C'était pour elle, la seule façon de pouvoir faire rebasculer Ben…

Ben.

Les yeux de Rey s'écarquillèrent et elle releva la tête, comprenant que ce seul instant de faiblesse, ce seul moment de répit où elle avait tourné une seule petite pensée pour Ben, était ce qui très probablement venait de causer sa perte.

Dans la Force, elle perçut une pulsation, le genre de choc qui lui fit sentir comme si le poids d'une centaine de briques venait lui écraser les épaules.

Elle inspira doucement et trembla d'appréhension alors qu'elle couvrait déjà son frêle corps de ses bras puis s'arma de courage pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta malgré tout de rester maîtresse d'elle-même.

« Va-t'en. »

Elle entendit soupirer derrière elle et se contenta de rester stoïque, sous l'eau qui venait à peine de se réchauffer.

« Tu penses réellement que je vais disparaître alors que cela fait des mois que je cherche à rentrer en contact avec toi ? »

Sa voix était posée, étrangement posée.

« Le moment est mal choisi. » Défendit-elle avec une défaillance dans ses cordes vocales.

Elle l'entendit pouffer légèrement. Après tout il n'était pas surprenant qu'il la dénigre et cela l'agaça profondément. Il n'était pas encore là. Du moins son spectre ne s'était pas encore manifesté. Si l'un de deux ouvrait cette connexion en revanche… Ce serait terrible, et Rey savait que bientôt, Kylo Ren allait l'ouvrir et découvrir dans quelle posture elle était.

« Ce n'est jamais le bon moment avec toi… Maintenant, où es-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Dans le Faucon. » Répondit-elle.

Une nouvelle vibration percuta la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme. Il cherchait à s'approcher coûte que coûte.

« Je vois, je pourrais reconnaitre cette cabine parmi des centaines même avec tout le flou qui l'entoure, ça et… Cette abjecte couchette où mon père avait la fâcheuse habitude de me flanquer dès lors que je l'accompagnais quand j'étais plus jeune… Ne défile pas ma question. »

« Si tu penses que je vais te donner ma position, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, Ren. » Grogna-t-elle.

Rey entendit les pas feutrés derrière elle et instantanément, son corps se mit en mode panique et se figea plus encore, raide comme une souche et c'est à cet instant que la force du lien s'intensifia et que Kylo s'arrêta net dans sa progression.

La Jedi entendit un long souffle étrange s'échapper des narines du Leader Suprême. Une respiration étrange, presque bouleversée.

C'était la première fois que Rey le deviné autant désemparé. Stoppé net dans son avancée. Les doutes de Ren l'avaient poussé à matérialiser le lien et ce fut presque délectable pour la jeune femme de pouvoir le sentir perdre sa prestance habituelle.

Il s'éclaira la gorge, faute de mieux mais ne détourna pas son regard pour autant. Elle le sentait la scruter comme jamais mais plus de manière innocente que malsaine.

« C'est curieux que tu penses à moi dans de telles circonstances. » Asséna-t-il presque amusé de la situation.

« Un simple accident. » Fit-elle avec véhémence, prenant en main la barre de savon posée dans un réceptacle juste à côté, sans pour autant se retourner pour lui offrir davantage de crédit.

« Les simples accidents, sont en général ceux qui font le plus de dégâts… Tu n'as pas l'air dérangée de ma présence. »

« Je t'ai demandé de partir une première fois… » Commença-t-elle.

« Tu aurais pu fermer le lien, tout bêtement. » Coupa-t-il.

Rey posa la savonnette à nouveau, sans même se l'être passée sur le corps. Elle était vaincue pour ce soir. Rien n'allait et encore une fois, il avait une longueur d'avance sur elle.

Elle se retourna furieuse et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Kylo Ren était bel et bien dans son champ de vision. Ce n'était ni un rêve, ni une hallucination. Elle avait fait naître ce lien et la Force avait été présente d'une manière troublante. Cela étant dit, peut-être pas aussi troublante que cette vision présentée à elle.

Ren n'était pas en armure. Il arborait des vêtements près du corps et son visage était rougeoyant. Sa crinière défaite et quelques mèches demeuraient collées à son front. Il inspirait lourdement, essoufflé.

« Tu t'entrainais ? » Demanda Rey, éludant sa dernière phrase.

« Possible. » Dit-il sur un ton bas, presque rêveur. De tout le temps où elle l'avait scruté, il avait maintenu un effort surhumain pour que son regard ne dépasse jamais la ligne du nez de la jeune femme.

Il était à peine à une portée de bras de distance mais il demeurait figé sur ses pieds et il la fixait étrangement avec une lueur qu'elle connaissait. Cette lueur qu'il partageait avec sa mère comme trait commun. Ça et la timidité du Ben enfoui qui refaisait surface.

« J'arrive à te sentir d'ici, ça pue le vieux bantha. » Glissa-t-elle sur un ton provocateur alors que c'était faux du début à la fin… Juste pour l'enrager un peu.

Kylo fit une drôle de moue avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté et ôter le pardessus qui couvrait son abdomen, puis ses chaussures, puis son pantalon…

Rey resta interdite, les paupières impossibles à refermer et pourtant, c'était peut-être le moment de repenser à fermer le lien mais ça lui avait échappé.

Elle le regardait se dévêtir comme si elle n'était pas présente et de nouveau, elle chercha ses repères mentaux. Plus rien ne faisait sens et alors qu'il était nu comme au premier jour, elle interdite, le vit se traîner jusqu'à elle. Ses yeux pourtant, ne pouvaient se détacher de l'immense cicatrice qui barrait son torse et la moitié de son visage. Si sur le moment elle avait été fière de ce coup traitre porté, aujourd'hui il se fondait avec le personnage et cela la rendait passablement mal-à-l'aise. Sans compter qu'il était juste devant elle, dévêtu.

La jeune Jedi se recula, heurtant le mur de plastique derrière son dos. Elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin et cela semblait convenir à Ren qui n'avait que faire de ses états d'âme. La seule chose qui semblait l'importer ici et maintenant, c'était de pouvoir s'enlever la sueur qu'il avait éliminée durant son dernier combat acharné.

Rey passa par un tas d'émotions étranges et contradictoires alors qu'elle frôlait ce corps devant elle, ce corps qui n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de sa présence un seul instant et qui même physiquement à des années lumières de là, très probablement, était en train de lui voler le peu d'eau chaude qu'elle pouvait tirer de cette vieille bicoque.

« Il n'y a pas d'installations sanitaires dans ton destroyer ? » Demanda-t-elle sans omettre de marquer le sarcasme.

Ren se frotta le visage vigoureusement, apaisé par l'eau coulant sur sa peau, puis concentra son regard sur la jeune femme juste en dessous de lui.

« Bien meilleures qu'ici… » Laissa-t-il planer, s'arrêtant de parler au moment où il allait glisser un 'mais'.

« Besoin de nostalgie ? » Demanda-t-elle bien innocemment.

Il la darda d'un regard noir et pour autant, elle ne se sentit pas en danger. Il n'allait pas l'attaquer dans cette posture ni même tenter quoi que ce soit de trop stupide. Il avait beau la regarder avec cette colère falsifiée, pour autant la lueur n'avait pas disparue de ses iris et à mesure que l'eau coulait sur lui, il s'apaisa.

« Tu es… Insupportable. » Rattrapa-t-il in extremis, sur un ton plus léger, son regard toujours ancré dans le sien.

Rey cligna des yeux successivement puis sa langue laissa échapper quelque chose que sa forte tête n'avait pas envie d'admettre mais qui pourrait peser dans la balance pour plus tard, quand les choses devront se conclure de manière définitive avec le premier ordre.

« Ça te va bien, ce visage détendu. » Admit-elle sur une note pas plus haute qu'un souffle.

Même si elle savait qu'il n'était pas au paroxysme de ce qu'on pouvait appeler la relaxation et qu'il avait quelques expressions nerveuses sur son visage, elle avait besoin de le lui confier. Car après tout il y avait une part de vérité, il était dans une posture telle qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir l'air du plus perfide serpent de la galaxie. D'ailleurs le fait qu'il décide de le montrer ici et maintenant laissa Rey songeuse. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pour lui montrer que lui aussi avait une routine à suivre en dehors de ce qu'il était ? Qu'il était humain ?

Ren offrit ce qui ressemblait à un sourire timide puis se ravisa bien vite, toujours incapable de s'ouvrir à elle comme elle le souhaitait, toujours incapable de décrocher son regard.

Il trouva la force et le courage de poser une main timorée sur la joue de la jeune femme et ce contact les électrisa tous deux. Il sentit Rey réagir d'une manière étrange. Elle avait tremblé.

« Tu as peur ? » Demanda-t-il en un murmure inquiet.

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi trembles-tu ? »

« C'est... Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous avons ce lien. »

« Oh si… Bien sûr que tu le sais. Tu n'as juste pas envie de l'admettre car tu es effrayée de là où ça va te mener. Nous mener. »

Rey baissa les yeux, vaincue. Kylo n'avait jamais échoué à lui rappeler tout ce qu'elle enfouissait au plus profond et ce trait de caractère l'agaçait. Les choses qu'elle se cachait à elle-même n'étaient pas secrètes pour lui. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être pourquoi ils étaient actuellement dans cette situation délirante.

Elle voulait partir. Juste se dédouaner de ce guêpier inextricable, même si ça lui crèverait le cœur de devoir se passer d'autant de curiosité et Ren le devina.

L'empêchant de se défiler, il souleva sa mâchoire de deux doigts impérieux, la forçant à s'ancrer de nouveaux dans ses pupilles. L'œil de Kylo n'avait pas changé pour autant mais sa solitude tendait à l'écraser un peu plus. Il s'enhardit davantage et laissa ses doigts se transformer en paume apaisante sur le visage de la jeune femme qui se laissa consumer par son regard.

Son regard inconditionnel.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. » Murmura-t-il près de son visage puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure, presque honteux de l'aveu qu'il venait de lui porter sur un plateau. Il allait perdre pied et Rey sentit la connexion faiblir alors qu'elle se trouva bien incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit après avoir senti tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Après de longues secondes de doute et Kylo fébrile de sa faiblesse, elle se laissa tenter, posant sa main là où la sienne demeurait alors que le contact fut tout à coup vaporeux.

« Je sais. »

De nouveau il la darda et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre ni comment l'interpréter, la Jedi s'était hissée sur ses pieds et s'accrocha à sa nuque avant de poser son front contre le sien.

Ren soupira de soulagement, lui qui était à deux doigts de repartir tant la douleur d'un nouveau rejet aurait été insupportable.

A cet instant, il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux, pas même la distance écrasante qui les séparait. Ils étaient ensemble et le lien s'ouvrit à son paroxysme. Ren ne pensait plus, il ne pouvait plus raisonner tant et si bien qu'il finit par faire un pas en avant et encercla la nuque de la jeune femme de ses doigts épais, tous deux noyés sous un filet d'eau tiède.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle prenne ses jambes à son cou, elle le pouvait, elle en était libre et à présent il se sentait vulnérable, toutes ses défenses aspirées en même temps que l'eau dans le siphon.

Il ferma les yeux, comme pour se protéger d'un nouveau rejet éventuel et ce fut Rey qui termina de fermer la distance.

Elle l'embrassa.

Ce premier baiser timide, qu'il refusait d'imager même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il voulait simplement le vivre et pas le façonner dans sa tête alors que cela ne serait probablement jamais arrivé. Pourtant c'était bien lui qui était là, avec elle, dans cette posture plus qu'incommodante.

Il l'accueillit avec le plus grand soulagement, s'enhardissant de son geste les secondes s'égrainant. Il dévora ses lèvres avec le plus désespéré des appétits, l'entourant de ses bras puissants.

Rey n'écoutait que son instinct à présent, elle n'était plus qu'en roue libre alors que ses doigts effleuraient la gorge de son ennemi.

Ren ne s'était pas préparé à tout ça. Dès les premières secondes, il pensait que cette discussion allait encore une fois tourner au vinaigre, comme toutes les autres fois. Il pensait se faire humilier, voire même qu'elle se batte contre lui et…

Rien.

Lorsqu'il avait vu dans quelle circonstances le lien l'avait fait venir à elle, il s'était presque étouffé. Il avait tort et par-dessus tout, il l'avait vue. Vulnérable, désarmée et fatiguée.

Même si c'était elle qui l'avait repoussé pendant toutes ces semaines de vide terrifiant, elle n'avait pas pu masquer le soulagement dans son regard même si sa voix était aussi agressive que d'habitude. Avait-elle seulement conscience de ce qu'elle lui communiquait de non verbal ?

Il l'avait vue pour la première fois comme jamais auparavant et même si le fait d'être nue sous la douche y était pour beaucoup, il avait senti que ce soir, elle ne voulait pas se battre.

Lui non plus d'ailleurs mais mentalement il s'était préparé.

A la place, elle était dans ses bras et rien que ce geste lui inspirait des choses qu'il n'avait que soupçonné jusqu'à maintenant. Quelque chose avec cette pilleuse d'épave le dépassait. C'était au-delà de la simple attirance et lui-même voulait des réponses à toute cette machinerie.

Penser à Rey était devenu une obsession secrète et il n'avait personne à qui confier ses doutes quant à son sujet.

Ils étaient seuls mais ensemble.

Il apprécia le toucher de la Jedi et sa voracité à cet instant sonna le glas de sa perte.

Ils goûtaient respectivement les lèvres de chacun sans se soucier de ce qui adviendrait par la suite.

Ren savait qu'elle avait une emprise terrible sur son être, son âme. Elle n'aurait qu'un seul mot à dire et il serait à ses pieds. C'était peut-être ça son destin.

Rey tressaillit lorsqu'une des mains de Kylo descendit doucement vers sa hanche et qu'il la serra. L'autre suivit par symétrie et très rapidement, elle se sentit comme prise au piège lorsqu'il la souleva plus franchement, l'écrasant entre lui et le mur. Elle n'eût d'autre choix que de l'aider à se hisser et croisa ses jambes au-dessus des reins masculins. Leurs peaux étaient scellées.

Elle mit fin à leur baiser, ouvrant les yeux et se vit plus haute que lui. Il la dévisageait déjà, son regard intense mais triste, lui si torturé semblait se poser des milliers de questions derrière ce qui ressemblait à…

« B-Ben ? » Demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Il cligna successivement des paupières. Dans d'autres circonstances, il haïssait qu'elle le nomme ainsi. Ce n'était rien d'autre que le nom de quelqu'un qu'il avait tué il y a trop longtemps de ça.

Pourtant ici et ce soir, tout sonnait étrangement différemment. C'était presque chaleureux et même qu'il aurait souhaité qu'elle ne fut plus que la seule autorisée à prononcer ce nom, la seule digne de pouvoir accomplir cet acte. Il imagina un court instant comment il pouvait couler de sa bouche dans un instant de plaisir.

« Rey ? » Demanda-t-il sur un murmure.

Elle lui rendit un regard brumeux, clignotant, presque terrifiée.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle à bout.

« Je vais bien. » Assura-t-il tout près de son oreille.

Rey frémit juste aux quelques mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Un profond frisson la traversa de part en part et elle s'accrocha à ses épaules plus fermement encore. Il allait bien et même s'il l'avait chuchoté, le ton qu'il avait employé ne laissait pas place au doute.

Afin de prouver sa parole, il plongea doucement ses lèvres dans la gorge de la jeune femme et baisa sa peau, lapant chaque petite perle d'eau s'y trouvant et le frisson se transforma en réel supplice. Rey grommela quelque chose qui resta indéchiffrable, une note de plaisir qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

Juste sous ses fesses, elle put percevoir le désir de l'homme se concrétiser, cherchant à aller à sa rencontre et pour autant quelque chose lui dictait qu'il était loin d'en avoir terminé avec elle.

Elle resta un moment dans l'étreinte de Ben qui semblait s'émerveiller à découvrir sa peau hâlée alors que sa langue descendait impitoyablement plus au sud. Il était doux et ça, il s'était bien gardé de le montrer durant tout ce temps.

Rey ne s'empêcha pas de relever une de ses mains pour aller à la rencontre de la chevelure noire trempée. Elle serra ses mèches entre ses doigts, le poussant un peu plus contre elle et il grogna de satisfaction.

Soudain, tous deux s'arrêtèrent.

La dernière goutte d'eau chaude avait été rendue et à présent tout devint glacial.

Rey hurla et il la fit descendre aussitôt et l'éloigna de la douche.

Machinalement et comme si la dernière fois qu'il avait visité les lieux fut la veille, Ren tourna la robinetterie dans le sens inverse.

Lorsqu'il reposa son regard vitreux sur la jeune femme, cette dernière claquait des dents.

Il y avait tellement de raisons pour lesquelles les dents de Rey s'entrechoquaient. Tout à coup, elle eût bien froid mais le fond n'était pas seulement là. Juste ce petit revirement de situation pouvait lui faire perdre tout ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir et comme si c'était d'une extrême fragilité, elle eut peur.

Peur qu'il disparaisse.

Peur qu'il réalise que c'était une erreur.

Peur qu'il l'attaque.

Ben lu dans les yeux de la Jedi tout ce qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant, et il ne sut comment faire le moindre pas sans qu'elle ne bondisse sur lui pour retourner une potentielle vindicte à son avantage.

Alors sans la regarder, il la dépassa et s'ébouriffa la tignasse avant de se diriger vers le maigre futon qui était posé à même le sol. Il tira une des couvertures en maille et vint doucement la poser sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

« Je suis navré d'avoir utilisé l'eau. » S'excusa-t-il avec sincérité tout en frottant sa peau avec le plaid. Elle lui rendit un sourire léger et puis sa tétanie s'estompa progressivement.

Bienheureux d'avoir réussi à désamorcer ce léger incident il profita de sa proximité pour baiser tendrement la joue de Rey, comme s'ils étaient amants depuis des temps immémoriaux. Elle se tourna et son sourire se transforma en quelque chose de plus sincère.

Le visage de Ben ne s'était pas renfrogné, jamais. Rey continua de fermer la distance entre eux et le jeune homme finit par céder en premier. Il avait été tellement déçu de leur premier échange avorté qu'il craqua et revint prendre la jeune femme avec peut-être plus de ferveur cette fois-ci. Il avait simplement compris que tout ce lien ne tenait qu'à un fil et qu'a moment donné, l'un ou l'autre pouvait rebasculer du côté de ce que la raison leur dictait.

Dans la hâte, Rey se cambra contre lui et revint à la charge, mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Ben qui laissa échapper un soupir rauque face à la bravoure de la jeune femme qui était bien plus téméraire qu'il l'imaginait.

Son doute s'estompa pour de bons lorsqu'elle fit délibérément tomber la couette avec laquelle il l'avait couverte et qu'elle se retrouva à moitié frigorifiée contre lui alors que sa verge demeurait tendue entre eux.

D'un élan protecteur, il la reprit dans ses bras et maladroitement, la jeune femme recula, venant le faire tomber avec et sur elle sur le matelas de fortune.

Rey laissa échapper un rire léger, le genre qui était facilement communicatif même pour l'instant bref où sa voix s'était perdue contre l'oreille de Ben qui ne résista pas à formuler un sourire franc, bien caché derrière son armure capillaire.

Lorsqu'il eut chassé ce qu'il considérait être une marque de faiblesse, de nouveau il plongea dans les iris verdoyants de la Jedi et pour la première fois depuis leur première rencontre, elle le regardait avec envie.

Il se sentit prit de vertiges tout à coup. Cette situation avec Rey le rendait peut-être un poil plus nerveux qu'il l'aurait souhaité mais ce n'était rien qu'il ne pouvait surmonter.

Il l'embrassa avec fureur, reprenant pour lui encore un peu saveur suave de sa langue fougueuse et glissa une de ses mains à la rencontre de sa peau.

De nouveau, elle frémit et Ben ne tarda pas à s'enhardir d'être un peu plus aventureux. Il glissa en arrière et pour la première fois depuis cette rencontre, il s'autorisa à admirer le corps impatient qui demeurait juste sous le sien.

Rey possédait une fine musculature, juste assez développée pour pouvoir deviner qu'elle s'entraînait presque quotidiennement. Les traits fins de ses muscles étaient suffisamment saillants pour dessiner de jolis creux dans la pénombre. Il devina que chacun de ses seins pouvait être contenu dans sa paume et alors il s'arma, en prenant un entre ses doigts, doucement, puis il trouva plus excitant encore de taquiner les bourgeons durcis, d'abord avec le bout de ses pouces, puis ensuite avec sa langue.

Rey soupira rauquement, se cambrant davantage, se rapprochant de lui plus qu'il n'était possible. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, pour l'instant il donnait et ne cherchait pas de retour. Sa respiration devint hachée dès lors qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur elle, suçotant et apprivoisant chaque téton dans sa bouche et entre ses dents. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure de tant de besoin qu'il faisait naître chez elle puis glissa une main dans le creux de sa nuque, l'encourageant à la ravir tandis qu'elle perçut la présence de la main libre de Ben saisir l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

L'ancien Jedi traça un cheminement du haut de son genou jusqu'à la toison brune de la jeune femme. En douceur, il sillonna chaque parcelle de sa peau humide, jouant avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à se tortiller sous son poids, cherchant à approfondir leur lien.

Comprenant ce qu'elle désirait de manière non verbale, il prit enfin le temps de lui offrir d'autres caresses. Avec douceur, Ren écarta les plis des lèvres intimes et chercha de son doigt le centre névralgique, se basant juste sur son ressenti ainsi que sur les suppliques s'échappant de la gorge de Rey.

Il se freina sur la grâce rendue à ses mamelons et posa le menton dans le creux au milieu de sa poitrine, ne voulant pas gâcher la moindre miette de ce spectacle affriolant.

Il observa la jeune femme, perdue entre deux mondes, la tête en arrière, la bouche entre-ouverte afin de ne pas mourir d'asphyxie.

Il aimait la regarder et plus encore, aujourd'hui il découvrit qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer de l'admirer lorsqu'elle prenait du plaisir.

Cependant, Ren n'était pas dupe. Il savait que cela ne serait qu'un instant éphémère dans la lutte qu'ils devaient mener, chacun de leur côté tant la Jedi était bornée.

Lui faisait coulisser ses doigts d'une lenteur affolante, s'imprégnant des sécrétions et leur fragrance légère qui suffisait à le rendre dur comme un bloc de marbre.

« Ben ! » Appela-t-elle soudain.

Prompt, il se redressa, à cet instant prêt à effectuer n'importe quoi qu'elle dirait même si cela lui fendrait le cœur.

Il répondit par un regard interrogatif, les deux se contemplant juste un court instant durant lequel les paupières de la brune papillonnèrent sous le traitement qu'il lui infligeait.

« Embrasse-moi. » Demanda-t-elle sans timidité.

Le déchu plongea deux longs doigts en elle, pénétrant son intimité avec douceur alors qu'elle perdait déjà toute consistance. Il se baissa à nouveau et captura ses lèvres comme elle le lui avait ordonné.

Les suppliques de Rey coulaient jusqu'à sa propre gorge, au rythme où il allait et venait avec sa main immense. Chaque poussée devint plus brute que la précédente et il s'entendit grogner alors qu'elle criait de plaisir entre ses bras et dans sa bouche.

Les baisers de la jeune femme n'avaient déjà plus rien à voir avec les précédents. Elle était totalement désordonnée et mordait sans vergogne les lèvres, la langue de Ren. Ses sons devinrent plus aigus à mesure qu'il travaillait dans son intérieur. C'était très étrange comme sensation et à la fois tellement grisant. Elle pouvait même sentir se construire un net désir à l'intérieur de son ventre.

Elle était au bord du précipice.

« Prends-moi ! » S'époumona-t-elle alors.

« Tant d'impatience… » Laissa-t-il trainer d'une voix mielleuse juste au-dessus de ses lèvres.

Il se retira avec lenteur, la faisant se languir davantage puis se planta sur ses genoux, ne pouvant laisser échapper une telle vision juste là. Il imprima mentalement cette image de Rey essoufflée, quémandant quelque chose de plus fort encore.

Avide, il écarta les cuisses de la Jedi et se plia jusqu'à leur centre.

Il savait pourtant que leur temps précieux était compté et ça il avait l'air de bien s'en ficher.

Surprise, Rey vit le visage de Ben disparaître et très rapidement, elle comprit de quoi il en retournait lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur humide de sa bouche se poser sans vergogne à l'orée de son creux.

Tant de chaleur la fit rougir mais pas autant que l'aplomb du Leader Suprême qui était présentement en train de butiner ses chairs intimes.

Il joua de ses lèvres sur chaque repli, goûtant sa peau rosée sans retenue et il se délecta d'un tel privilège. Du bout de sa langue, il traça les contours, pénétrant dans l'antre récoltant autre chose que les perles d'eau qui maculaient le reste de son corps alors qu'il la tenait fermement contre lui.

Il pouvait entendre la respiration hachée de la Jedi. Il n'y avait pas plus belle mélodie que ce prélude et il voulait pouvoir avoir le privilège d'entendre la symphonie complète.

Rey n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs prête à exploser. Il n'aurait pas à la travailler bien longtemps avant que ses muscles ne la lâchent et c'est avec une espèce de courage qu'elle écrasa sa main dans la chevelure de l'ancien Jedi.

Il grogna de désir lorsqu'il avait senti les doigts de la jeune femme l'attirer plus fort contre son corps ainsi que toute la force qu'elle y mettait. S'en rendait-elle simplement compte ? Se rendait-elle compte dans quelles situations misérables il pouvait se mettre à présent juste pour la contenter ? Et cette main dominatrice dans ses boucles noires trempées le durcit plus qu'il n'en pensait possible. Savait-elle seulement quel effet elle lui procurait ?

Il donna de grands coups de langue, cherchant à l'aveugle le bouton qui allait définitivement faire passer les choses à la prochaine mélodie. Il sût qu'il l'eut trouvé lorsque la consistance devint plus dure et qu'elle gémit tout en raffermissant sa prise dans sa tignasse.

Lorsque la seconde main de Rey vint prendre appui sur son crâne, il fut aux anges, ne répondant plus de rien. Elle le tenait fermement, il aurait souhaité passer le reste de sa vie ici, dominé par ce petit bout de femme, la ravir de sa langue dès qu'elle le commanderait.

« Ben… » Appela-t-elle, presque au bord de l'agonie mais il n'arrêta pas ses attentions. Il savait qu'elle était au bord du précipice.

« Lâche prise. » Commanda-t-il entre deux succions.

Elle gémit de frustration comprenant qu'il ne lui laissait pas d'autre options que la jouissance. Elle voulait prendre ce chemin, mais elle avait peur de ce que cela engendrerait.

Ses doutes se dissipèrent davantage lorsqu'il entra un épais doigt dans son fourreau de manière tout à fait fourbe.

Là encore il accomplit un travail remarquable, cherchant sans relâche le point mystique qui la ferait définitivement basculer, engrangeant une nouvelle musique.

Rey était perdue, ce lien était tellement puissant qu'elle se questionna sur la nature de la Force entre eux et chaque nouvelle poussée en elle était un coup de marteau pour faire faiblir ses défenses.

« Je suis à toi. Abandonne-toi. » Ordonna-t-il plus fermement cette fois.

Juste ce léger détail, cette façon de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis d'elle, lui montrer son appartenance la fit chavirer et alors de sa gorge découla le final.

La première vague de l'orgasme la balaya, ainsi qu'une autre, une autre, encore une autre… Pour autant, Ben ne s'arrêta pas et posa sa main libre sur le ventre de la Jedi avec la ferme intention de poursuivre sa torture.

Elle commença à gesticuler et se tortiller d'une manière adorable alors que sa langue lapait sans pudeur sa délicieuse figue mûre à point.

Rey suppliait, elle convulsait. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête avant qu'elle ne perde le contrôle.

« Ben, s'il te plait… » Râla-t-elle mais il l'ignora. Elle avait ôté ses mains encourageantes depuis longtemps déjà mais bientôt, ses cuisses se serrèrent autour de la tête du jeune homme, essayant en vain de le maitriser. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'au final il aimait ça et elle put percevoir un sourire franc s'étirer contre ses lèvres intimes ainsi que le souffle caractéristique de son rire qui la fit vibrer.

« J'en veux encore. » Déclara-t-il, avalant goulument les jus qu'il extrayait.

Rey capitula.

La passion de Kylo Ren était à cet instant exacerbée, sa battant contre le gentil Ben pour le pouvoir. Dans cette posture, elle pouvait aisément le laisser gagner, être à sa complète merci et pourtant la douleur accrue entre ses jambes menaçait de la faire totalement vriller.

C'est à ce moment que Rey comprit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de prendre son vaisseau pour voir les étoiles.

Ren la martelait de deux doigts épais, courbés, lui faisant croire qu'elle allait de déshydrater par voies basses. Les claquements de sa main contre sa peau humide résonnaient dans l'air alors qu'elle n'avait plus de voix, qu'elle n'avait pas la capacité vocale d'exprimer sur un ton aussi aigu ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir dans et sur ses chairs. Sa langue douce cerclait son bourgeon, contrastant avec l'infatigable rythme qu'il lui imposait. Un certain équilibre.

Elle se sentit quitter son corps une fois de plus et cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas senti le coup venir si bien que la surprise de ce nouvel orgasme la laissa totalement désordonnée…

Puis plus rien.

Rey mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et sa première pensée cohérente se tourna vers Ben qui semblait ne plus être là.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle le chercha immédiatement, de peur que le lien se soit arrêté net.

Il était bien là.

En retrait.

Mais ce n'était pas Ben.

Ce regard noir de désir et de passion appartenait à Kylo et il la dévisageait comme si elle était la plus belle friandise de la galaxie, un regard prédateur qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon pour la suite.

Rey était mitigée, ne sachant pas ce qui allait advenir d'elle alors que les expressions de Ren semblaient claires comme du cristal. Il était figé sur ses genoux, à moitié debout sur la couche et elle ne put pas ne pas remarquer qu'il était tendu et que sa verge tressautait d'anticipation.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal et décida de prendre son courage à deux mains, aller à sa rencontre.

La jeune femme posa une main douce sur son torse et il se laissa faire, comme tout à coup paralysé par tant de sympathie après ce qu'il lui avait imposé. Comme s'il avait peur des conséquences de ses actes. Mais non, Rey avait largement apprécié cette douce torture et elle le rassura, venant poser un baiser fiévreux sur ses lèvres encore chaudes et humides de son affaire.

Ben accrocha les épaules de Rey dans une étreinte.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir un peu malmenée. C'est juste que… J'aimais vraiment ce que je faisais. »

« Ben, ce n'est pas… »

« J'aime te voir perdre tes moyens, j'aime t'entendre gémir mon nom, j'aime que tu cherches à dominer la situation, quoi qu'il arrive… J'aime te voir jouir. » Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres chaque phrase entrecoupée d'un baiser.

La main de Rey descendit plus bas, cherchant à apaiser la douleur que devait lui procurer l'afflux dans son sexe tendu. Il ferma les yeux, anticipant la délivrance de cette caresse, et lorsqu'elle arriva à son but, il grogna du plus profond de son thorax.

Rey détailla le corps de Ben, s'attardant sur la fine toison couleur geais couronnant sa virilité gonflée, luisant déjà d'excitation. Elle semblait bien épaisse, rendue presque agressive par les veines pulsantes courant le long de sa verge.

« Prends-moi maintenant ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux du jeune homme et les paroles de Rey eurent un effet magique sur lui, instantané.

Il la fit tomber en arrière et saisit l'arrière des genoux de la jeune femme, cette fois afin de l'attirer à lui et elle glissa sur le matelas, venant à sa rencontre.

Il s'inséra en elle brusquement et fort, élargissant un peu plus les parois chaudes l'englobant.

Heureusement qu'il l'avait préparée au préalable, pensa-t-elle, car même là c'était un choc.

Dans sa curiosité, Rey se contracta, juste assez pour être témoin du spectacle pour lequel elle et Kylo venaient de se brûler et elle ne fut pas déçue. Le visage de la Jedi ne devint qu'une myriade d'expressions différentes. Les sourcils haussés et froncés, la bouche entre-ouverte, elle se mordait la lèvre déjà rien qu'à la sensation de l'avoir en elle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle pouvait se sentir complète.

Ben s'accrocha derrière les genoux de la jeune femme alors qu'il ne manquait pas de la fixer d'un regard embrumé par les pensées sensuelles qu'elle lui inspirait. Il poussa au plus loin qu'elle pouvait l'accueillir, la faisant convulser lascivement.

Sans un mot, il entama sa course en de légers coups de reins dans un premier temps, juste assez pour la rendre assez dingue d'impatience afin qu'elle l'accompagne dans ses mouvements.

Ren plissa ses lèvres entre-elles et se concentra à ne pas brusquer cet instant si précieux à ses yeux. Regarder Rey en ce moment était la chose la plus chargée érotiquement qui lui avait été donné de voir et pourtant, lui le seigneur de guerre ayant parcouru la galaxie, avait vu un tas de choses qui jamais ne l'avaient vraiment ébranlé. Ici, dans une telle simplicité, il était bouleversé et son cœur s'emballait déjà.

L'envie d'elle était déjà devenue plus forte que leur adversité et elle l'avait anéanti d'une certaine manière.

De son chef, il se pencha et la souleva, la prenant contre lui dans une position assise tandis qu'il continuait de la pilonner. Il posa une main aventureuse dans sa chute de reins et l'autre sur sa hanche, la faisant aller et venir sur sa chair tendue encore plus profondément, torse contre torse, ventre contre ventre.

Rey laissait échapper des râles de plus en plus forts, grisée par l'extase qu'il lui faisait ressentir et plus encore lorsqu'il captura sa bouche une fois de plus, quémandant sa langue avec une avidité non feinte.

Elle accrocha ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides, balançant son corps d'avant en arrière, s'imprégnant de la présence de Ben, son odeur et les sons extatiques qu'il produisait.

Chaque parcelle de leur corps était en feu et Rey brûlait de le posséder, d'être possédée.

Alors que le plaisir montait entre eux, la Jedi sentit une nouvelle fragilité chez son compagnon. Il n'était pas Kylo Ren dans cet instant et n'était pas non plus totalement Ben Solo et ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle s'abandonna totalement, ravagée par un autre orgasme qu'elle n'avait pas prévu ce soir.

Ben soupira longuement quand autour de lui, il sentit les murs vrombir autant que la voix de Rey soufflant à son oreille tout le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. A bout de force, il jouit, entourant le corps frêle dans ses bras dans un râle rauque.

Toujours secouée par la jouissance, Rey avait senti en elle la raideur absolue puis la délivrance de Ben dans son fourreau. Elle perçut sa liqueur bouillante se répandre délicieusement. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, tentant de reprendre son souffle alors que le Jedi déchu avait déjà posé son nez dans le creux de la gorge de Rey.

Il tremblait, à bout de ses poumons, serrant la jeune femme contre lui comme jamais il n'avait osé serrer quelqu'un.

Rey se sentit écrasée de tant de considération, bercée par cette démonstration d'affect aussi vertigineuse soit-elle. De sa vie, personne ne l'avait jamais étreinte comme ça, ni même regardée de cette manière.

Contre elle, la peau de Ben était secouée de spasmes incontrôlables et lorsqu'elle chercha à se dégager pour pouvoir le contrôler, il l'empêcha.

Sur son derme à présent, dans son cou, Rey perçut des larmes couler. Il pleurait et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit dans un moment de faiblesse pareil.

Alors ne cherchant pas à le mettre mal plus encore, Rey se contenta de le bercer en retour, accrochant ses mains autour de sa nuque, le poussant contre elle, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Ce qui était étrange dans tout ça, fut qu'elle fut transpercée par cette mélancolie à son tour mais elle se garda de le lui montrer également. Elle pleura librement, libérant des années d'amertume. Son nez finit par la trahir et alors Ben se détacha de son cou et la dévisagea avec inquiétude.

« Ne pleure pas. » Fut la seule chose qu'il fut capable de formuler à cet instant d'une voix polluée d'anxiété.

« Alors ne pleure pas non plus. » Répondit-elle avec un rictus idiot.

Il lui sourit malgré ses yeux rougis et tous deux partagèrent un rire sincère. Ensemble.

Il chassa les larmes du visage de la jeune femme et mêla ses doigts aux siens, la fixant encore. Rey plongea dans son regard et c'est là qu'elle en comprit toute la teneur.

De l'amour inconditionnel.

Les lèvres de Ben étaient gonflées de ses assauts et malgré ses yeux rougis, il avait l'air tellement plus serein.

Jamais leur lien n'avait permis un tel échange auparavant. Jamais il ne s'était manifesté d'une manière si intense qu'à tort, elle pensait qu'il était réellement avec elle dans cette cabine.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Il posa Rey délicatement sur le matelas et la couvrit de la couverture de fortune avant de se courber, venant épouser ses formes, restant auprès d'elle, une main caressante posée sur son ventre.

« Tu restes ? » Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« Tant que le lien le permettra. » Répondit-il avec le même ton. « Rey ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Ben ? »

« Ne m'abandonne pas. » Pria-t-il presque tremblant.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas. » Répondit-elle.

Elle se lova contre le corps de son amant, berçant son visage à présent serein, lui, prêt à s'endormir en paix pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps et chacun décidèrent d'ignorer ce sujet qui brûlait leurs lèvres, à savoir ce qui allait advenir d'eux.


End file.
